L'échappatoire
by Marie-Cystite
Summary: Blaise Zabini, Lieutenant de Voldemort, découvre la plus recherchée des fugitives d'Angleterre par hasard. Il la ramène chez lui et la soigne. Mais il ne s'attend pas une seule seconde à ce qui va suivre.


Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

Voici un petit OS qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment.

Enjoy !

* * *

Le camion démarra, brisant le silence dans cette rue déserte du Londres Moldu. Je le regardai s'éloigner puis disparaitre au coin de la rue. Je rabattis alors le capuchon de ma cape et m'enfonçai entre les bâtiments. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici. Je risquais d'être repéré par une patrouille de mangemorts et faire face à des questions auquel je ne pourrais répondre. Depuis que Voldemort était arrivé au pouvoir et soumettait le peuple britannique, magique ou non, à son joug les gens se cachaient, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention des sbires du lord. Les dénonciations allaient bon train et Moldus comme sorciers tentaient de survivre comme ils le pouvaient.

Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa quand j'aperçus enfin le Chaudron Baveur. Je serai bientôt arrivé sur le Chemin de Traverse et donc à mon appartement. Le soleil se levait à peine, éclairant l'entrée déserte du pub. Cela m'étonna, ce lieu étant toujours étroitement surveillé. Je tirai discrètement ma baguette de son fourreau et m'approchai de la porte. Personne. La porte n'était pas fermée totalement. Je la poussai doucement du pied et rentrai dans le bar. Les deux mangemorts censés surveiller la porte se tenaient au centre de la pièce et observaient une forme à terre. En m'approchant un peu plus je compris qu'il s'agissait d'une personne allongée sur le plancher. Les deux hommes parlaient à voix basse et je dû encore avancer pour distinguer leurs propos.

\- Si on fait erreur et que ce n'est pas elle il va nous tuer, chuchotait nerveusement celui de gauche.

\- Moi je te dis que c'est elle, c'est Hermione Granger, s'exclamait le second.

Je sursautai à ce nom et me cognai dans une chaise. Les deux hommes se retournèrent brusquement vers moi, baguette en main. Je rabattis vivement mon capuchon qui dissimulait mon visage avant de me faire attaquer par ces deux mangemorts.

\- Monsieur Zabini quelle plaisir de vous voir, s'écria celui de droite en me reconnaissant. Mais que faites-vous ici d'aussi bonne heure ?

\- Vous me demandez vraiment à moi, Blaise Zabini, lieutenant du Maitre, ce que je fais ici ? C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à votre poste, devant la porte du Chaudron, assénai-je d'une voix froide.

Les deux mangemorts se décomposèrent, se sachant pris en faute. Nous savions tous les trois que je pouvais les punir comme bon me semblait, privilège de Lieutenant.

Cette femme déambulait dans la rue Elle s'est effondrée quasiment à nos pieds, me répondit mon interlocuteur. J'ai eu l'impression de reconnaitre Hermione Granger en la voyant. Mais il faisait trop noir dans la rue pour bien voir alors on l'a ramenée ici.

\- Laissez-moi voir imbéciles, grognai-je.

Je me penchai alors sur la femme à nos pieds. Une cape de voyage dissimulait son corps, seul son visage en dépassait. La peau était blafarde, des cernes creusaient les yeux, les lèvres étaient gercés et les joues creuses et salies par de la boue. Mon regard glissa sur la chevelure de la femme. Je me souvenais parfaitement des cheveux touffus de la Griffondor pour m'en être si souvent moqués lors de nos études. Ceux de la femme étaient rasés trop court pour que je puisse distinguer leur type exact. Tout ce que je pouvais affirmer était que la couleur correspondait.

L'inspection de ce visage ne répondait pas à mes interrogations. Je me baissais alors pour fouiller la cape, espérant trouver un indice qui me donnerait l'identité de cette personne. Ma main fut brusquement saisie par celle de la femme. Mon regard fut attiré par des yeux qui me fixaient. La poigne de la femme était bien trop faible. Je m'en détachai sans difficulté en me relevant.

\- Ce n'est pas elle, affirmai-je

\- Non je pense vraiment que c'est elle, rétorqua un des deux hommes

\- Es-tu vraiment en train de me contredire ? sifflai-je entre mes dents

Le mangemort se décomposa et bafouilla une vague excuse. Mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. J'agitai ma baguette en direction de la forme étendu à nos pieds. Le corps se rigidifia puis s'éleva alors dans les airs.

\- Je vous débarrasse de ça. Retournez à votre poste et restez-y cette fois, ordonnai-je avant de me diriger vers l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse.

§§§§§§§§§§

\- Finite Incantatem, dis-je la baguette fixée sur la femme immobilisée que je venais de déposer sur mon canapé.

Je doutais un instant de l'efficacité de mon sort car rien ne se passa. Je m'attendais à me faire sauter dessus, attaquer ou au moins insulter mais rien ne vint. Je m'approchais alors pour vérifier quand la femme fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux. Le corps se tordit violement avant de s'écrouler de nouveau sur le canapé. Bonn nouvelle, mon sort avait fonctionné. Maintenant je devais décider d'un plan d'action.

Un sort de diagnostic médical m'appris que la personne installée face à moi souffrait de plusieurs infections diverses et variées, de mal nutrition et de déshydratation. Rien de contagieux, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle puisque je pouvais la toucher sans risque. Je m'approchai lentement et me baissai pour être à sa hauteur. Je sorti doucement le bras droit de la sorcière, remontai la manche de sa cape et découvrit le fameux tatouage que je recherchais et qui confirmait mes soupçons.

Voldemort, lorsqu'il accéda au pouvoir il y a maintenant 5 ans, décida de faire tatouer chaque britannique. Personne ne pouvait y échapper. Des appels volontaires furent faits. Et quand le volontariat ne fut plus suffisant une milice fut mise en place. Elle poursuivit pendant 2 ans, sans relâche, toute personne n'étant pas tatouée et donc fichée. Et c'est ainsi que chaque sang pur reçu la Marque. Elle est bien évidemment reliée au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui est ainsi libre d'appeler n'importe quel sang pur auprès de lui grâce à cette dernière. Les sangs impurs fidèles au Lord reçurent quant à eux un serpent. Cela les distinguait des Autres mais c'était loin d'être aussi prestigieux que la Marque. Les Moldus, quant à eux, furent marqués comme du bétail. Leur marque consistait en une série de chiffres. Voldemort avait eu une passion soudaine pour ce dictateur nazi, Hitler, et la façon dont il tatoua les déportés juifs. Il trouva intéressant d'après ses dires de reprendre l'idée d'un Moldu, aussi fou que lui, pour humilier les britanniques sans pouvoirs. Mais le pire des tatouages selon moi, était celui des traitres à leur sang et des ennemis. Il s'agissait d'un cafard et d'une série de chiffres en dessous. Il permettait d'un simple coup d'œil de les reconnaitre et grâce aux chiffres de les identifier rapidement. Un sort de magie noir très puissant empêchait quiconque de détruire une de ces marques. Même le polynectar et les métamorphomages ne pouvaient les dissimuler.

Pour en revenir à la femme face à moi je reconnu de suite le fameux cafard et la série de chiffres. 311927. Ce numéro était celui d'une des personnes les plus recherchées du pays, connu de tous les mangemorts et d'une grande partie de la population : Hermione Granger. Mais que faisait-elle ici alors qu'elle est recherchée dans tout le pays ? Pourquoi courir un aussi grand risque sans baguette et aussi affaiblie ?

Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Je repoussai ces questions et m'activai pour soigner mon ancienne camarade. Je lui fis difficilement ingurgiter des potions pour l'aider à guérir. La dernière fut une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Elle avait besoin de dormir pour récupérer.

La brune dormi toute la journée. Je veillais sur elle pendant tout ce temps. Je voulais être présent à son réveil. Mais la chance n'était pas de mon côté. Je m'éclipsai en fin d'après-midi pour me préparer un thé. Lorsque je revins dans le salon Granger était assise et me fixait du regard, suivant tous mes gestes.

\- Il est mort.

Sa voix brisa le silence. Elle était rauque. Fatiguée. Lasse.

\- Tu étais présent, n'est-ce pas, me questionna-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête. Je savais de qui elle parlait. Je n'avais qu'à me laisser envahir par le souvenir, le laisser s'imposer. Je pouvais d'une seconde à l'autre rebasculer dans l'horreur. Voldemort attendait ce genre de capture depuis si longtemps. Ronald Weasley avait été capturé et torturé pendant de si longs jours. Il avait été soigné pour être mieux torturé encore et encore. J'avais souhaité de nombreuses fois que mon ancien camarade se mette à parler. Pour abréger ses souffrances. Et les miennes sans doute.

\- La Gazette a relaté ses derniers jours. Les jours de privations, d'humiliation, de tortures en tout genre. Est-ce vrai, me demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir

Je devinai qu'elle souhaitait être détrompée. Que je lui dise qu'il était mort de suite.

\- C'était bien pire que ce qui a était écrit. Je suis désolé Granger, déclarai-je sincèrement.

La brune se leva et se planta devant la fenêtre, le regard dans le vague. Je me retirai alors dans la cuisine pour préparer un repas. Elle avait sans doute besoin de temps. Et bien que je sois déstabilisé par son manque de réaction pour Weasley et surtout en découvrant chez qui elle était, elle ne semblait pas être effrayée. Je décidai que je ne risquai rien en sa compagnie. Mais allais-je le regretter ?

§§§§§§§§§§

Après un repas pris dans le silence, Granger s'était éclipsé dans la salle de bain. Je l'attendais depuis un long moment maintenant. Je devais lui parler. D'elle. De ce qu'elle allait faire. Et de moi. De ce que je faisais depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Etait-elle au courant ? Sans doute puisqu'elle ne semblait pas effrayée d'être en ma présence. Pourrait-elle m'aider ? Ou le plus probable pour le moment, pourrais-je lui venir en aide ?

Un bruit de pas me sortit de mes pensées. Je détournai mon regard de la cheminée et le posai sur la brune qui entrait dans le salon.

\- Granger je vais te trouver des vêtements, m'exclamais-je en la découvrant simplement vêtue d'une chemise qui semblait m'appartenir.

\- J'ai mis ma cape et le reste au lavage. Je suis passé par ta chambre prendre une chemise. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, répondit-elle en s'approchant de moi, sure d'elle.

C'était une belle femme et ma chemise la mettait parfaitement en valeur. Cette dernière tombait négligemment sur ses épaules. Seul un bouton était mis, laissant apparaitre le haut de sa poitrine et de ses cuisses nues. A chaque pas je pouvais apercevoir son sous vêtement noir. Son regard, braqué sur le mien, me clouait sur place. Elle semblait décidée. Mais pour faire quoi, je l'ignorais. Elle s'arrêta devant moi, ses jambes effleurant mes genoux, le visage indéchiffrable.

\- C'est la guerre dehors, me dit-elle gravement. La vie de résistante est difficile. Les moments de calme sont rares pour ne pas dire inexistants. Alors il faut trouver une échappatoire. Quelque chose qui nous fait oublier notre situation. Pour quelques minutes. Quelques heures pour les plus chanceux. Tu comprends ça Zabini ?

Je hochai la tête, incapable de répondre avec ma voix. Son regard m'hypnotisait. J'étais fascinée par ses deux yeux qui me fixaient.

\- J'ai trouvé le mien. D'échappatoire, ajouta-t-elle devant mon regard interrogatif.

Je vis sa main ôter le seul bouton qui tenait son vêtement plus ou moins fermé. Les pans de la chemise dévoilèrent alors le reste du corps qu'ils cachaient encore. Mon regard s'égara sur le ventre de l'ancienne Griffondor. Une cicatrice le barrait, formant une diagonale courant de ces côtes droites à sa hanche gauche. Mes yeux remontèrent encore, ignorant la maigreur qui faisait apparaitre les côtes et le sternum. Je découvris alors une poitrine qui semblait douce et ferme. J'avais envie d'y déposer mes lèvres, de faire courir ma langue autours de ses tétons, de les sentir durcir sur mes lèvres. Je me sentis tout à coup bien à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

Gêné, je relevai vivement les yeux et les fixai sur ceux de la brune. Celle-ci me sourit avant de s'agenouiller, écartant mes jambes pour s'installer entre. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes cuisses. Je pouvais en sentir la chaleur à travers mon pantalon. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle commença à les remonter. Encore et encore. Elle évita la bosse qui commençait à poindre pour s'arrêter sur ma ceinture qu'elle défit. Le bouton de mon pantalon ainsi que sa braguette subirent le même sort. Les mains de mon ancienne camarade s'emparèrent ensuite du vêtement devenu visiblement superflu et tirèrent pour le baisser. Je me retrouvai brutalement le sexe à l'air, n'ayant pas senti qu'elle avait également emporté mon boxer.

Je la regardai, incapable de sortir le moindre son de ma bouche. J'étais clairement excité par la situation mais en même temps tiraillé par ma conscience qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Une main se saisissant délicatement de mes testicules me coupa dans mes réflexions. Elle les malaxait doucement, me rendant encore un peu plus dur. Sa seconde main se saisit tout à coup de ma verge. Elle effectua un lent mouvement de va et vient, m'arrachant un soupir de bien-être.

\- Mon échappatoire c'est le sexe, me chuchota-t-elle avant de m'engloutir dans sa bouche.

Un grognement de pur plaisir m'échappa. Qu'elle était chaude. Et humide. Ses lèvres glissaient le long de ma verge encore et encore. Parfois sa langue s'enroulait autours de ma hampe, la caressant sensuellement. Sa main vint ensuite rejoindre sa bouche, accompagnant les mouvements de va et vient. Je pouvais voir ses joues se creuser à chaque aspiration qu'elle faisait. Merlin qu'elle était douée !

De longues minutes passèrent. Je savourais cette fellation comme jamais. J'aurais voulu qu'elle dure encore et encore mais Granger se redressa après un dernier coup de langue sur mon gland qui perlait. Elle se releva, me laissant admirer ses courbes. Elle fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à son shorty, jouant avec l'élastique. J'étais comme hypnotisé par ce spectacle. Petit à petit le tissu descendait, dévoilant son pubis puis son sexe dans son intégralité.

Une fois le vêtement retiré elle posa d'abord un genou entre mon corps et le fauteuil. Puis prenant appui sur mes épaules elle passa sa seconde jambe, se retrouvant au-dessus de moi. Elle empoigna délicatement mon sexe toujours fièrement dressé. Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait faire je déposai mes mains sur ses hanches pour stabiliser son équilibre précaire. Elle s'abaissa alors sur mon membre, doucement, sans se presser. Mon gland passa la barrière de ses lèvres intimes, s'enfonçant dans sa moiteur. Je savourai à peine cette sensation que la brune se redressait déjà, sortant ma hampe de son intimité. Un grognement m'échappa, auquel elle répondit par un sourire. Elle s'abaissa alors de nouveau. Je la pénétrai de quelques millimètre en plus seulement.

Ce petit jeu dura un moment. La Griffondor semblait prendre un malin plaisir à me torturer ainsi. Quelques soupirs commencèrent bientôt à lui échapper. Je me risquai alors à effectuer quelques mouvements de bassin, m'enfonçant plus profondément en elle. Sentir son corps m'accueillir à chaque descente me rendait fou. Je fini par craquer et m'enfonçai totalement en elle d'un coup de rein en la maintenant tout contre moi.

Sans la quitter des yeux je m'installai plus confortablement dans mon fauteuil, l'entrainant avec moi. Ainsi assise sur moi je pu relâcher ma prise sur ses hanches et laissai mes mains caresser son corps. Je m'attardai sur ses côtes puis ses épaules. Je suivi du bout des doigts sa colonne vertébrale, la faisant se cambrer contre moi. Je caressai délicatement le haut de ses fesses et fini par les englober dans mes mains. J'imprimai un léger mouvement vers l'avant qui nous fit grogner tous les deux. Je donnai alors le rythme, balançant d'avant vers l'arrière le corps de mon amante qu'elle accompagna bientôt d'un mouvement de hanche.

Je pus alors remonter mes mains, les glisser sous la chemise pour la lui retirer. Je savourai cette vision. Je me faisais littéralement chevaucher par Granger. Ses seins ballotaient au rythme de ses hanches. Son bassin ondulait contre le mien, faisant bouger mon sexe dans son vagin. Ses soupirs de plaisirs ne faisaient que m'exciter encore un peu plus. J'empoignai alors ses deux seins, les malaxant tout en effleurant ses tétons de mes pouces. Un gémissement récompensa mon action.

La Griffondor, électrisée, se redressa légèrement et prenant appui sur mes épaules débuta un va et vient sur ma verge en se relevant et s'abaissant sur moi. Elle me baisait littéralement, imposant son rythme et la profondeur de la pénétration, deux éléments sur lesquels elle jouait à la perfection. Je rapprochais alors son buste, collant ses seins contre mon torse. Son souffle près de mon oreille était erratique. A chaque fois que j'accompagnais son mouvement par un mouvement de bassin un gémissement lui échappait.

Et puis tout s'arrêta brutalement. Granger se releva, me privant de sa chaleur. Je grognai de frustration et m'apprêtai à protester quand je la vit se retourner. Elle s'agenouilla alors devant la table basse qui se trouvait devant nous et posa ses avant-bras sur la surface glacée. Puis elle tourna la tête vers moi, me fit un sourire coquin et me tendit sa croupe. Je compris alors ce qu'elle attendait de moi et ne me fit pas attendre. Je me positionnai derrière elle, passant une main sur la cambrure de ses reins avant d'agripper sa hanche. De l'autre je guidai mon sexe et la pénétrai d'un coup la faisant se cambrer un peu plus tout en gémissant.

J'engageai alors de longs mouvements de bassin. La frustration emmagasiner lorsqu'elle menait la danse se relâchait au rythme de mes hanches. Je la baisais comme jamais, changeant de rythme fréquemment. A chaque ralentissement un grognement de protestation lui échappait me donnant envie de ré accélérer. Les périodes plus lentes se firent plus rares. Je sentais que l'orgasme arrivait autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Sa main agrippa la mienne et guidèrent mes doigts sur son clitoris. Je savourais un instant son humidité et sa grosseur. Il était tout enflé et ne demandait qu'à être caressé. Le premier effleurement fit feuler la brune sous moi. Cela m'acheva, je la pilonnai toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite, tout en caressant méthodiquement son bourgeon. Je sentais les parois de son vagin se resserrer autour de ma verge quand elle s'immobilisa soudainement, les doigts crispés sur les bords de la table, la tête jetée en arrière et la bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux. Qu'elle était belle quand elle jouissait. Les parois de son intimité m'enserraient par vague, de plus en plus éloignées. Je repris alors mes va et vient, menant la danse, désireux d'arriver moi aussi à la jouissance. La brune, m'en sentant proche, se cambra un peu plus tout en accompagnant mes mouvements. J'agrippai ses seins que je malaxais quand je sentis l'orgasme arriver. Je jouis en de longs jets, profondément enfoncé en elle

Lorsque les derrières vagues de plaisirs se furent en allé, je me dégageai délicatement de la brune. Ne sachant trop que faire je m'avachis dans le fauteuil. La Griffondor se releva alors, du sperme coulant légèrement le long de ses cuisses. Elle me sourit avant de ramasser son sous vêtement et la chemise qu'elle portait. Elle quitta le salon sans un regard de plus et je devinai qu'elle voulait sans doute se laver.

Je me levai et me servi un verre de whisky. J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait vraiment de se passer et j'avais besoin d'un bon remontant. Je venais de vivre la meilleure baise de toute ma vie. Avec une ancienne Griffondor. La meilleure amie de Potter. Hermione Granger. C'était dur à réaliser.

Perdu dans mes pensées je n'entendis pas la brune revenir dans le salon, baguette en main.

\- Stupefix !

§§§§§§§§§§

Un hibou tapant à la fenêtre me réveilla en sursaut. Un coup d'œil vers l'animal m'appris que le soleil se levait. Je me passai une main sur le visage avant de l'ouvrir. Je tentai de remettre de l'ordre dans mes esprits, et fouillai dans ma mémoire pour comprendre pourquoi je m'étais réveillé dans mon fauteuil.

Un flacon de potion de sommeil sans rêve posé sur la table basse me rappela d'un coup ce qu'il s'était passé. Granger, sa pipe sur le fauteuil, puis la levrette endiablée. Et le stupéfix. La garce ! Elle m'avait immobilisé avant de me faire ingurgiter une potion qui m'avait endormi. Elle avait ensuite levé son sort et installé sur le fauteuil.

Je tentai de relativiser et partis à sa recherche dans l'appartement. Mais je dû me rendre à l'évidence, elle n'était plus là. Elle était partie et la connaissant il était inutile de partir à sa recherche. Si elle avait voulu me parler elle serait restée.

Décidé à effacer cette journée de la veille je pris une douche rapide avant de m'habiller. Un coup d'œil dans mon dressing m'appris que la Griffondor avait emporté avec elle quelques fringues. Je découvris par la suite qu'elle s'était également servie dans le garde-manger. Je restai perplexe face à ces découvertes. Ne profitait-elle donc pas du réseau des Résistants ? Faisait-elle vraiment cavalier seule comme la rumeur le disait parfois. Je n'y avais pas cru mais je ne savais plus quoi penser après ce tout ce que je venais de voir.

En voulant sortir de mon appartement je découvris un dernier souvenir de la brune. Elle avait accroché un parchemin à ma porte.

 _Zabini,_

 _J'espère que tu as bien dormi…_

 _Je te remercie pour ton hospitalité. Tu es un hôte qui sait donner de sa personne pour que ses invités se sentes à l'aise chez toi. Je saurais où revenir en cas de besoin !_

 _HG_

Je claquai la porte un sourire aux lèvres. Sacrée Granger me dis-je en dévalant les escaliers.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je n'écris vraiment pas souvent des lemons hétéro. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de mon OS !


End file.
